


Maybe not (but probably)

by MagicalFoxes



Series: Now until forever [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Yuri's got it bad, Yurio lives with them because I love it, because Yuri, cursing, friends - Freeform, obviously, yuuri gives sappy life lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalFoxes/pseuds/MagicalFoxes
Summary: Yuri freezes abruptly mid-bite and stares with wide eyes into his ramen, heart hammering in his chest and mind reeling.Oh my god...I'm falling for him.





	Maybe not (but probably)

_“What do you think?”_

Yuri hums in thought, “Not bad, but that powder-y blue isn't your best color.”

Otabek throws the costume over the back of his desk chair and falls heavily onto his bed. _“Maybe I like the blue.”_

Yuri rolls his eyes. “Why are you even asking then?”

_“I thought you'd have a more constructive comment.”_

“I thought that was pretty constructive,” Yuri tells him, running his hand over Putya’s head while the cat sprawls across his lap. “Anyway, how's the weather there? It's fucking cold here.”

 _“How cold is ‘fucking cold’?”_ Otabek asks, leaning back against his headboard.

Yuri grimaces, “Five degrees,” he replies. “And it's snowing.”

_“Wow, that's fucking cold.”_

“I _know_! You'd think I'd be used to it...”

Otabek smirks, and in all honesty it irritates Yuri a little. Otabek has smiled around him before, but it's always small and short lived. Yuri hates it. He wants to see the older teen smile more often.

Yuri blushes, despite himself, because he should not be concerned with this at all. Either Otabek doesn't notice, or he chooses not to comment.

 _“It's about twenty here,”_ Otabek replies, glancing outside. _“It's raining.”_

“Is it ever sunny there?” Yuri asks jokingly, trying to ignore the ever worsening tightness in his chest.

_"For about five minutes three weeks ago, I think I saw the clouds break.”_

Yuri chuckles.

 _Anyway, I better go,_ ” Otabek says. _“I'll see you in a week.”_

Yuri nods. “Yeah, see you.”

Otabek hangs up and Yuri stares at his laptop wallpaper with disdain. The picture of Putya stares back at him innocently, blue eyes wide and curious, and any other time Yuri would have leaned down to the ball of fur in his lap and told him how cute the picture is in somewhat of a baby voice. But right now he's irritated. With himself or Otabek he doesn't know.

“I hate everything,” Yuri grumbles, pulling Putya into his arms and burying his face in the silky fur. He shouldn't care, shouldn't be so worked up over something so stupid. But that stupid creature is wiggling around in the pit of his stomach again and it makes him want to chuck his laptop at the wall. He thinks he knows this feelings, he's felt it briefly in the past but it's so faint he isn't sure if he's correct. 

_Am I...falling for him?_

There’s a knock on the door and Yuri groans audibly.

“Yurio, are you hungry?” Victor’s voice filters into the room. “Yuuri made dinner!”

Yuri thinks for a moment before getting up and walking over to open the door, Putya still purring in his arms. Victor is smiling brightly when the door opens, and Yuri is tempted to slam it in his face. Makkachin yips at his owner’s side, tongue dripping drool all over the hardwood floor of the hallway.

Yuri gently sets his cat on the bed, scratching behind his ear, and slips out of the room without a word. His head is spinning a little and that stupid smirk is plastered to the forefront of his mind like it's teasing him.

“You came out,” Yuuri says brightly as the Russians round the corner.

For some reason, Yuri wishes the pig had used different words.

The dining room is just a table pushed against the wall between the kitchen and living room and is more like a multifunctional room. It's where Yuri does his studies, where Victor scribbles down notes for his programs while reviewing music, and where Katsudon does food prep when he runs out of counter space because no one has done the dishes yet. A lot of their day to day life is spent at the small glass table.

Yuuri sets down three bowls of ramen as Victor goes for the chopsticks tucked into the back of the cutlery drawer.

“Hey, pig,” Yuri says softly as the older sits across from him.

Yuuri looks up expectantly. “Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something?”

Brown eyes blink in surprise. “Uh, y-yeah...of course.”

Yuri looks away, choosing to focus his attention solely on the soft noodles in his bowl, picking at them with his fingers. He can hear Victor fumbling through the drawers in the kitchen, mumbling to himself about how they could possibly be out of chopstick when he just bought a bunch last week and maybe he should find some reusable ones. “You can't laugh.”

Yuuri nods, his expression never changing.

“And you can't tell Victor.”

He nods again.

Yuri sighs heavily, “You were never in a relationship before, right?”

Yuuri turns every shade of red. “Uh, Y-yeah..that's right…”

Victor starts out of the kitchen and Yuri’s heart leaps into his throat.

“ _Koibito_ , would you get drinks?” Yuuri asks quickly with a smile that never fails to make Victor melt.

“Your wish is my command,” Victor replies brightly.

Yuuri turns back to the teen, “So where is all of this going?”

Yuri thinks his words over carefully, blushing as he sinks lower in his seat. “When did you...h-how did you know that you...felt something like...like _that_ , if you'd never felt it before?”

A strange smile creeps across the man’s lips. It isn't amused, or condescending, it's more knowing. As if Yuuri can tell exactly what the teen is thinking. It makes Yuri squirm.

“I just knew.”

Yuri isn't annoyed by the answer. It doesn't make him want to throw something at the pig or curse at him, in fact it only drives his curiosity. “What?”

“Well...how do I explain it?” Yuuri turns thoughtful, nose scrunching in thought. He's making that face that Victor always gushes over. “It's just this feeling, but it's not one feeling it's like...a bunch of feelings all together.”

Yuri blinks. 

Katsuki chuckles awkwardly. “I guess that doesn't really make sense,” he says. “Lets see...when I'm with Victor I feel safe, and cared for. I feel happy, and secure. He's always there for me when I need him, and he believes in me more than even my parents some times,” he smiles at that, “he accepts me for who I am, even when I'm at my worst, and I know I can always trust him. That's how I know. Love is all of those things, Yurio, it's not just one thing.”

Yuri nods slowly. He thinks he understands now.

“But anyway, why do you ask?”

Yuri blanches. “I-I was j-just-,”

“Dinner time!” Victor sings as he sets three glasses of juice down on the table.

Yuuri smiles at him. “Thank you, Victor.”

Victor beams, dropping a kiss on his fiancé’s cheek as he sits beside him.

Yuri spends their meal thinking hard about Katsuki’s words. _I feel safe and cared for_ , Yuri considers this. Otabek had saved him in Barcelona, and he hadn't felt the least be afraid of the older boy’s intentions. There was something in Otabek that made Yuri trust him completely, and it's still there, in everything he says and does. _And I know I can always trust him._ Yuri tries to force back the blush creeping up his neck. _He accepts me for who I am, even when I'm at my worst._ Yakov, Lilia, and even his own mother, always want him to be something he isn't. They are always trying to turn him into their idea of perfect. Not Otabek. After his exhibition skate, Yuri had been chewed out by Yakov and his fellow skaters had been too shocked to speak to him without blushing and stammering. But Otabek had even been willing to help him with his program, and when it was over he had been the first, and truthfully only, one to tell him how well it had turned out. Yuri knows Otabek accepts him, it's something he's never had to think about. _It's just this feeling, but it's not one feeling it's like...a bunch of feelings all together._ Yuri thinks long and hard, considering everything he feels when he's around his best friend, making note of all the times their Skype sessions have turned into the two of them going about their daily routine or just reading with the stream going. The other’s presence is oddly calming. 

Yuri freezes abruptly mid-bite and stares with wide eyes into his ramen, heart hammering in his chest and mind reeling.

_Oh my god...I'm falling for him._

**Author's Note:**

> I feel all sorts of things.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your love and support!


End file.
